


Memories

by The Monster Lady (VisceraNight)



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, F/F, Fluff, POV Second Person, Pre-Romance, Reader-Insert, Roommates, this is entirely self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 13:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/The%20Monster%20Lady
Summary: There's a song stuck in your head and you don't remember the title or artist, or enough of the lyrics to google it. Lucky for you, your vampire roommate is in a helpful mood.





	Memories

~ Memories ~

You're trying to go to sleep, but there's a song stuck in your head. It's a song you like, and wouldn't mind hearing again in its entirety, although you'd really like it if your brain would just be quiet for a few minutes instead of looping this one sound bite over and over again, so you could go to sleep.

You roll over. The song is still playing in your head. You roll back over to the direction you were originally facing. You imagine chains and locks from a certain video game sealing away the unwanted thoughts. When even _that_ doesn't succeed in silencing the music in your brain, you bury your face in your pillow and let out an inarticulate sound of frustration.

" 'swrong?" the sleep-slurred voice of your roommate comes from the opposite bed.

You don't know which surprises you more: that Carmilla is actually sleeping at this time of night (2am is a bit early for her, isn't it?) or that she is expressing concern over what's bothering you.

You're socially awkward at the best of times, and right now you're too irritated to even consider doing anything other than answering honestly.

"I can't sleep because there's a song stuck in my head," you reply. "It's just the same part over and over but I can't actually remember the lyrics other than 'memories'." You let out a sigh. "At least if I could remember the full line, I could probably find out which song it was by googling it with 'song lyric' and the line. Ugh."

You hear a rustle of fabric and when you crack open your eyes, you can see her silhouette in the flickering candlelight on her side of the room. Although you can't see her eyes, you're almost certain they're focused on you, as she is sitting up facing in your direction now.

"Well, what else do you remember about the song, panda bear?"

Carmilla sounds completely awake now. You're tempted to throw your stuffed panda (the source of the sarcastic-sounding endearment she calls you by) at her.

 _She's trying to help_ , you remind yourself sternly.

It's at this point that you notice your panda is not in your arms anymore, although you're sure you had it a minute ago. With a slight frown, you push yourself up and feel around the bed near your pillow. To your dismay, you don't even realize that the panda must have fallen off the bed while you were tossing and turning earlier, until the moment that Carmilla crosses the room and scoops it up from the floor. She gently tucks it into your arms and retreats back to her own bed, where she waits patiently.

Finally ( _it's only been like 30 seconds since she spoke_ ), you answer her question.

"I know it's a Vocaloid song, but I can't remember the title or producer or even which 'loid sings it. It was one of the fast-paced ones, probably one by Creep-P or GHOST?"

Carmilla moves from the bed to the computer - _your_ computer - and you stop watching her and press your face into your pillow as she clicks away at the keys, trying to find the mystery song that is tormenting you from the sparse clues you were able to provide.

The incessant clicking and clacking of the keys and mouse, and the small sounds of frustration she makes in the back of her throat as she searches are annoying enough to distract you from the song fragment stuck in your head. Unfortunately, they are also annoying enough to keep you from being able to fall asleep.

An interminable amount of time later, Carmilla calls out to you, "Hey, I think this is it. 'Black & White' by GHOST, sung by DEX."

"Uh...?" you respond, nonplussed.

If you could recognize the song by title, remembering which one it was wouldn't have been a problem.

One last solitary click is followed by faint strains of music. You sit up, frowning as you listen, but you can't tell just from the instrumentals at the beginning if this is the right song or not. You're still not sure until you hear the familiar lyric with the rising intonation on the word 'memories'.

"Yeah, this is it," you say, and flop back down on your mattress.

The song is still playing as you finally drift off to sleep.

~end~

**Author's Note:**

> My writer's block finally cleared up and _this_ is what my brain decided to write... I marathoned the entire series in 3 days and I'll probably be writing more (and weirder) things for it.
> 
> And yeah, this fic is based on something that literally happened to me, minus the vampire roommate. Which is why I wrote it as a reader-insert, not Laura/Carmilla. (And liek,,,, would Laura even listen listen to Vocaloid. That doesn't seem like her type of music.) Also wanted Reader to have a different nickname/endearment than Laura, so. Yeah.


End file.
